


Hot & Sexy

by Jecari



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Buddie First Kiss Week, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Eddie’s confession makes Buck’s heart ache as he stares at him, dumbfounded. How could this man not be enough? He probably has flaws– everyone does– but he’s convinced everything he knows and everything he’s noticed while observing Eddie makes up for them. He’s just so incredible. If Buck was lucky enough to have him in his life, he would never ever let him go. There’s a lot of things Buck wants to say to Eddie at this moment.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769521
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Hot & Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ Buddie First Kiss Week ](https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Day 5: Hot & sexy
> 
> Today I decided to go with a little snippet from the coffee shop AU I'm working on ^^
> 
> Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Beta'd by the lovelies [ Meloingly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly) and [ Jyang1219 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyang1219/pseuds/jyang1219), thanks a lot to both of you ♥

Eddie’s confession makes Buck’s heart ache as he stares at him, dumbfounded. How could this man not be enough? He probably has flaws– everyone does– but he’s convinced everything he knows and everything he’s noticed while observing Eddie makes up for them. He’s just so incredible. If Buck was lucky enough to have him in his life, he would never ever let him go. There’s a lot of things Buck wants to say to Eddie at this moment. 

_She didn’t deserve you._

_You’re more than enough._

_You are amazing…_

But his brain settles on none of those things.

“If you are not enough, there’s no hope left for the rest of us,” he hears himself say and instantly wants to slap himself.

But Eddie laughs, deep and loud, and suddenly Buck wants to give himself a pat in the back instead. As the other man’s laughter still echoes in the coffee shop, covering the music, Buck can’t stop himself from smiling. He holds Eddie’s gaze as the man shakes his head at him, the movement doesn’t seem insulting but fond. As silence stretches between them, Buck studies the firefighter’s face from his forehead to his chin. His eyes, his nose, his lips… Buck’s gaze lingers on each one of them, imprinting the image in his head. It’s a sight he never wants to forget, one he wishes he could look at every day. As he does so, he notices Eddie’s eyes doing the same, scanning his face with an intensity that does things to Buck’s body.

“You are–”

Buck starts but doesn’t finish his sentence, giving in the urge to kiss Eddie. He takes his head between his hands and launches himself at the other man. Their lips find each other, hungry and impatient. The firefighter’s hand cups his jaw, warm fingers resting under his ears, fingertips brushing the base of his skull. Buck isn’t sure if it happens because of the touch or the way Eddie takes control over his mouth, tongue sliding between his lips, but a shiver makes his body shake, clashing with the fire he feels consuming his inside. Eddie kisses him with as much eagerness as Buck feels; his free hand slides to the small of his back, pushing him closer. If they weren’t kissing, he would have fallen onto his lap, face smashed against the leather of the booth, but Eddie’s strong hands keeps him steady. Buck clutches at the back of the booth for balance as he half kneels half stands up– his left foot is on the ground, his leg outstretched while his right knee rests on the booth, hovering over the other man.

Their proximity doesn’t seem to be enough for Eddie. He gets Buck to understand he wants more by putting his hand behind his left thigh. It slides up to his knees and pushes against it until it bends and Buck finds himself straddling the man, sitting on his lap. Buck’s hips seem to work on their own as they move without him giving them the permission to, pressing and grinding in eagerness. That brings the kiss to a sudden stop, Eddie pulling away as a moan escapes his mouth. Panting, Buck watches him slowly opening his eyes as a lazy smile plays on his kiss swollen lips. He’s even more beautiful like that…

Want and desire darken the firefighter’s eyes and that look only makes Buck lean in for another kiss but Eddie stops him, putting a hand on his chest, over his fast-beating heart. Yet, Eddie kisses him quickly with closed lips, making it clear that he doesn’t regret what just happened.

“Let me take you out for dinner,” he whispers, his voice hoarse and his breathing shallow and fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kuddos are always appreciated and cherished, your love and support are what keep me writing! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
